efffandomcom-20200213-history
J.Alcivar
In-Game Name: J.Alcivar Real Name: J.Alcivar Forum Profile: J.Alcivar Date of Birth: 19/05/1991 Gender: Male Xfire: MSN: E-mail: Location: Ecuador Side: Jedi Achievements *Predator Rank *Councillor rank Skins Ranks Jedi Padawan he was welcomed in clan on unknown date by unknown Jedi Knight ranking wasnt tracked Jedi Guardian, on 29/11/2009 he was promoted by Bad Blue Boy Jedi Lord, on 04/01/2010 he was promoted by Wildcat Jedi Ace, on 05/02/2010 he was promoted by Psycho Alcivar switched to Sith Side Sith Inquisitorr, on 2/03/2009 he was promoted by Wildcat Predator Division, on 05/03/2010 he was promoted by Apophis Council, on 18/03/2011 he was given this rank by Fluffy Joining He was a keen newbie visiting the server often, started like many of us. I remember when BBB accepted him saying that i should train him. ~ Blaze Character Ok hmmm long time ago in EcuadoR XD...there was a young kid who wanted to become Jedi (me) after many years I found EFF planet...and i saw in bbb and blaze..and random people..that i like how they fought ...i was new on this game...i was noob..so i play 2-3 days on server...then i want to use those nice tags so i ask bbb how i can used it...he explain me about application thing...so i apply...then i wait few days then bbb on server told me : that i have to train a lot and blaze will teach me..then he accept...and i became blaze padawan he teach me duals....some tips...i play with duals big time...then i see that is a kind of difficult...becuase always i used katas....complety noob i was....then blaze train me about duals...all that he know..i keep incresing on duals level...but i feel that duals arent for me then i try with single....and i notice that single was really easy...so i change to single and i leave my master blaze...so i try to improve myself with some tips that people gave me....then i remember that i try my first promo to JP to JK i try it like 5 times with arkaine..and i fail... but i never give up...and continue training...then i did my first promo with blaze...with bbb permision...and i won the duels then i go JK...and i feel cool...then bbb told me that i need to improve more...and stop using katas... so the time past and became more skilled...not too much but skilled...i leave the katas away and then i start to win duels...and won promotions...the time past and i meet firtina...i saw him like a really player...real master....so i became his padawan...he teach me perfect move with red single...the time past and repently he change to the dark side...i was shoked of it...and i try to defeat him and bring him to the light i couldnt do it..and then my master gone...because i cant follow him to the dark side...then i had no master again..for long time....later of that i meet a guy called psyco he have PD at the end of his name so i was curios and ask about whats that...and all about it..he explain me all about PD..and i make very friendship with him....he teach me some stuff..the time past...my skill updgrade, i wont promo...but they i feel weak....i fight many times with my old master...firtina and he convert me into the dark side of the force....but i was no sith....i have jedi blood....so i make a plan to go dark side...and learn all about dark side of the force...then i got SI rank....later on i had my first padawan, Lucky, and im proud of her. Later after i was think that i like this clan too much...and i have to do smth for the clan...i cant give money..so the other things that i could do it is to be loyal for them...and start searching, spying. ex traitor members...i do all this with blaze helps...i inform him when i saw smth suspicius...then the works past and time too..then apo gave me PD rank...so my work get prize....and now im consider active PD and try helping when i can.....then...when i finish learn all about dark side of the force i decide that is time to came back to the light...and i did...now i know how work darkside of the force and i found the way to destroy some dark jedis...before all this thing server that was USA change to EU...that was bad for me i got high pins... but i tell this words...i wont get up and i wont leave EFF because of this...so i train hard to adapt my new ping to it...... now i think is all the more important things...now i tell that i will stay on EFF until EFF clan dies..and im sure that that wont ocurred..... Category:Members Category:Predator Category:Admin Category:Sith Category:Council